


Before the show

by HazelYip



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, 我不知道英文怎麼打救命, 第二人稱視角, 貓咪比利喬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelYip/pseuds/HazelYip
Summary: 你在後台意外遇到了你的黑貓偶像，你決定和他幹一炮。
Relationships: original character/Billie Joe Armstrong





	Before the show

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:貓化比利喬  
> 沒打Tag是因為我不知道怎麼打  
> -  
> 是幾個月前送給搞綠日的好朋友的生日賀文:3  
> 現在發上來做個存檔  
> (囚田GG看到的話可以退出啦)

提問，當你意外地在後台器材室里、與你的性幻想對象狹路相逢，並且這個地方還保證無人打攪。以下兩個選項，你會選擇：

A.正常地給他讓道  
B.黃片式發展，操死這個小騷貨

不出所料，大多數人會選A。和他熱情打個招呼，膽大點的會請求一個擁抱來感受偶像貼身衣物的氣味、或是一份龍飛鳳舞的簽名。這些都不夠膽大妄為，他們野心不足，普普通通的正距離接觸就能滿足他們小小的夢。

你可不一樣了，你這個死變態如狼似虎果斷選了B。

-

於是發生了現在的情景。

比利喬皺著眉頭抬頭用那雙濕漉漉的綠眼睛對你甩眼色，身後的毛絨尾巴晃悠著左右搖擺，蓬松的毛髮略微悚立，顯然在疑惑你為什麼一言不發地擋了他的道。分針還沒嘀嘀嗒嗒跨過一小格他就不耐煩了，輕咂嘴後罵罵咧咧道：「嘿哥們兒，你留條縫我可鑽不過去。」

「我沒打算讓你過去。」時間無法逆轉，話語一旦從嘴裡溜出去，就再也沒有回頭的機會了。你其實有點後悔、但更多是興奮——為接下來你將進行的所作所為。你認命閉上眼，顫顫巍巍地挪步堵上門扼殺了最後一點希望，清脆的門鎖聲在狹窄的空間里格外清晰。

「你這個屁眼子想做什麼?演出還有他媽一個小時就要開始了。」即使不依託貓咪敏銳的第六感，他也能察覺不安的氣息。貓尾擺動的幅度相較之前廣了很多，你一把將炸毛的尾巴握在手裡，順沿著將毛髮捋順。這傢伙的發質果然很好，手感柔順絲滑、皮毛也油光發亮、甚是吸引人的目光。

同時，你不出意外地看到比利喬眼中的動搖，以及感覺到他推搡你的雙手變得無力。尾巴甩動想掙脫你的阻礙，你松了手，然後一路向下摸到了貓與人類的連接處。這不是件難事，被生理構造所限制（和他花裡胡哨、招蜂引蝶的特質），他的下裝從來只穿低腰的，圓潤臀瓣間的淺溝偶爾會在搖晃的尾巴間若隱若現。

你把腿腳發軟的比利喬攬在懷裡，手指在那敏感的地方曖昧地打轉。以你的視角可以很清晰地看到那對貓耳在前後轉動不知所措，你像捕食者狩獵般小心湊近它、好像生怕驚動一個勁往你懷裡鑽的小貓，然後輕聲訴說著「親愛的聽話」「照做就不會有問題」之類的與強姦犯哄騙經典話術別無二致的話語。意外的是，這很奏效、貓耳逐漸軟趴趴地貼近同樣毛絨絨的頭髮，表示乖順屈服。

你將鼻尖埋進他的頭髮深吸氣，試圖將這種特殊、富有性吸引力的氣味永遠刻印在自己的腦海裡。不時顫動的貓耳讓你有點煩躁不安，你咬住它時比利喬反抗著又一次按著你的胸口試圖推開，但不知為何總有股欲拒還迎的意味。濕熱的舌舔過貓耳的細小絨毛留下曖昧的水痕，明明貓咪媽媽也會用舌頭給小貓咪洗澡、這種行為放在這時卻有種求偶感。快感麻痹了比利喬的神經只想和你結結實實打上一炮，僅存的理智讓他輕微動彈著掙扎，以偽裝「高嶺之花」不屈的爭鬥，順便看看能不能讓你對他的性趣更上一層樓。

他迷離的眼神飄悠到你下體不正常的腫脹，旋即好心地伸出援手，「我幫你口一髮吧。」

他接受到你的無聲默許後緩緩跪在地上，剛解開皮帶拉下褲子拉鍊、那根已經勃起的陰莖就威風凜凜地探出頭。好像沒見過這東西似的，他雙手扶著這根即將送入嘴的東西，送到鼻前努鼻聞了一下、又為難耐的腥味皺眉，不過還是將飽滿的龜頭含入了嘴。有時候，口交可比插到後面去爽多了，更別說你操的是綠日主唱的喉嚨。

「唔姆…」含下你這根龐然大物近乎把他的嘴撐到極限，他滿足地用鼻子發出輕哼，涎水從難以察覺的空隙里溢出，一路划過下巴滴在地毯上。比利喬的舌頭很靈活、而且很熟練，舌尖抵住馬眼逗弄著、或者照顧舔弄兩下冠下尋找少見的敏感點，連睪丸也不放過。你不想把精液射進他的喉嚨里，萬一把他嗆到就不好了（你還有自己的小九九），喘著氣抑制自己射精的慾望。

在他吐出陰莖準備下一輪進攻時，你惡趣味地不再壓抑自己，粘稠的白色液體盡數落在他臉上，他還茫然無措地用舌頭去夠了夠臉頰上的液體、隨後稀裡糊塗地馬虎用袖子擦了擦臉，然而睫毛上仍殘留有少許液體。

「小貓貓，做得不錯。」你才識破他裝清純的伎倆（裝得不怎麼成功，但騙到你了），「是經常寂寞找男人麼？」

未等到回答，你掰過他的臉給了一個深吻，撬開緊咬的貝齒卷翹著他的舌頭，嘴唇相貼發出響亮的水聲。貓科動物的舌頭與人類不同，上面帶有的細小倒刺讓你有點麻麻癢癢的痛，性慾翻倍。

他在你的舌頭退出後，立馬撲身往你脖子上啃上一口，像在報復你突如其來的粗暴、或是耀武揚威——嘿，他才是你的老大！不知何時，他的雙腿已經交纏在你的身上，穴口不但正對在你血氣方剛又一次的陰莖而且還在隔靴搔癢般摩擦著，貓尾撩撥著你的腰背。真他媽的就是個徹底的騷貨，哪裡有東西給他含他就往哪裡賣乖。你褪下他下身的所有衣飾，強硬把他的大腿分開，露出那處不知吞吐過多少人的地方。他繃直脊背、細長的貓尾也一同僵直，搖晃腦袋喘出細碎呻吟。

被打開的姿勢讓一切都清晰可見，穴口在用唾液潤濕過的手指攻勢下逐漸放鬆，你在在周邊按揉一圈後就深入體內，刮蹭摩擦著腸壁作擴張，然後加入更多手指。

比利喬向後動迎合著體內的手指，他甚至能清楚感到你手指的繭，於是讓喉嚨里發出的淫叫更大聲了。

在你的愛撫下甬道雖然濕潤柔軟許多，不過難以容納下你的性器，你看見那條還是生龍活虎的尾巴。惹得你忍不住攥住、強硬地把它塞了進去，毛髮沾濕後變得糾結以至於增加許多阻力，你用了點勁再次讓它深入些許。他的兩手收在胸乳下、雖然在發出尖利嘶啞的貓叫，耳朵硬直地竪起像作防禦姿態，屁股卻撅著往後頂。

「行了，行了，快上我。」他再也按耐不住自己的慾望，揪著你的衣領顫巍巍請求，「你的目的難道不就是這個麼？」

你看向那個還在走動的時鐘，距離演出開始只有不到一個小時了、再拖下去——呃，你不想成為導致表演取消的罪人。

下一刻貓尾就被從後穴里撤出，換成熾熱的硬物進入撐開穴肉里的每一寸褶皺，他閉眼感受這份充實，但脹痛與快感遠不能緩和對方在理智上跳舞的空虛，柔軟的內壁緊緊包裹著強姦自己的異物，分泌出更多液體幫助其更加深入。在突進到某個位置時，比利喬突然高聲驚喘著咬緊體內脹大的陰莖。你抓著他的肩膀把他摁在地上，就著他臀部高翹的姿勢狠狠撞擊，胸前乳尖猛然受到刺激讓他瑟縮、毫無保留的衝撞讓他感覺髖骨彷彿在冥冥作痛，但強烈快感像潮水般源源不斷湧來，除了呻吟之外什麼也做不到——但他連你的名字都不知道，所幸完整的語句也已經被裝得粉碎，他扭動著腰迎合、渴求不能容納的更多，體內的敏感點被你狠狠碾壓、刺激他渾身肌肉都緊繃，連帶正費勁吞吐陰莖的甬道。他徹底軟在地上仍由自己被你大力操弄著，睪丸拍打臀瓣發出的聲音或許在門外也能聽到、但已經無關緊要了，更多快感湧入他的腦子把一切攪得一團糟。

他無力地癱在被扯壞的衣服上，乳尖隨著節奏與布料摩擦愈加硬挺，你分出一隻手揉弄他許久沒有被照顧的分身、加快進出速度，他幾乎在你剛觸碰到時就射了出來，弄得所有的一切都一塌糊塗。你壓在他的身上咬住一邊貓耳、力道不怎麼溫柔，與此同時、射在他的裡面。

-

一個小時後，你看著在舞台上光鮮亮麗的偶像，只有你知道、他的屁股里還含著你留下的東西。


End file.
